A major part of our work has been studying the cellular basis of pain sensation. We have concentrated on trigeminal and dorsal root ganglion neurons expressing the TRP-ion channels and have used a variety of screening techniques to explore the molecular architecture of these neurons. In this reporting period we identified a neuropeptide (NMB) that is involved in several aspects of pain sensation. This peptide is released at the periphery and is also involved in central sensitization. Additional screens for signaling molecules have revealed a number of other novel signaling molecules and at present we are studying their physiological role. In addition, we have embarked on projects aimed at determining the molecular mechanisms employed by touch sensitive cells to detect mechanical force.